Zero Commander
by ichko
Summary: As Karin de la Vallerie goes on a diplomatic mission through a strange portal outside of Tristain Academy of Magic, she finds someone she though death for over 2 years...
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1-Karin on Earth**

**I do not own Zero no Tsukaima or Girls und Panzers. They belong to their respective owners.**

* * *

**Karin PoV.**

A most peculiar world.

That is what duchess Karin de la Vallerie found herself thinking over and over again.

It has been 3 weeks since that anomaly opened right outside of Tristan's academy of magic. This anomaly was apparently a portal connecting to a another world, a totally different one at that. First came that man, clad in black clothing, escorted by people in green and black uniforms, holding the most peculiar of rifles. At first they spoke total nonsense- literally – no one can understand them. When they realized that they attempted to communicate again, this time in some form of Albionian dialect.

Apparently they came from a totally different real of existence all together and this anomaly, portal, connected the academy with, according to their words, one of the largest cities of their world. But the numbers they spoke of people living there…millions….MILLIONS in a single city! That's impossible! But putting that aside they brough up something even more unbelievable- their world has not and never had any magic! Impossible the idea, the claim-heretical!  
But be it as it may, the man in black clothing, apparently an ambassador named Kurosaki from a country called Japan , requested that some form of talks be held so that an agreements can be reached by the two countries whole's soil that anomaly connects. After all, with magic you can never know for sure. That portal can remain open, well, forever!

And now here I am, with Princess Henrieta de Tristain and a few of the other major nobles of Tristania ,standing before the portal looking at the swirling greenish-purple matter that made up the portal. We are to go to "the other side" ,in a city called Tokyo, the capital of the country which is now connected with my homeland.

"So it is as if going through a really tight, ice-covered tunnel?" Asked her majesty meekly. The princess was quite young, barely out of her teen years , and yet here she was, handling this complicated and delicate matter. While she was trying to put up a brave face it was quite obvious she was afraid from going through the portal

"Yes , that is the closest thing I can think of that can describe the sensation of going through, but it is perfectly safe." answered Mr. Kurosaki " Well, we still don't know if your magic will not react in any way to the portal, but it is unlikely."

The princess nodded slowly, still looking uncertain despite the reassurance.

I quietly moved next to her and said:

"We must get going your majesty. They are already expecting us and we are running late. It would not make a good impression to be late for our first meeting with out new…..neighbors."

"Very well then" she responded and gently stepped into the swirling mass, still hesitating if only a little.

As soon as her hand touched ,it she disappeared entirely. Mr. Kurosaki went second, and with a nod to my fellow nobles I followed through. The sensation was exactly as the Terraian* described. But he forgot to mentions that including the squeezing sensation there was a second one, as if someone has tied a rope around your waist and was pulling you forward, and doing so very sharply. It barely lasted 10 seconds before I felt the sun on my face again, and as I looked around I had to restrain myself from gaping.

* * *

We were standing on a large square in a city unlike any I have seen. The square was designed like a semi-garden of a sort, with threes and flowers around the edges and a fountain in the middles. Around the park went roads , and on those roads , some form of chariots, in different shapes and sized were moving around but the most interesting was the fact that there were no horses pulling them. These people claim there is no magic in this world and yet how can these…chariots if you can call them that, move with something to pull then. But that was not what stunned me into silence. It was the buildings. So tall were they, it appear as though they were piercing the heavens. They were taller then any tower or castle on our world and yet on the outside, it appears as though they were made from glass. Castles of glass….As I was coming out of my stupor I caught the twinkling eyes of Mr. Kurosaki. He was standing to the side, eyes us with amused if the smirk on his face is anything to go buy. Putting back on my mask of Karin the heavy wind, I send a gold glare in his direction, which was rewarded with a even bigger smirk. He then turned to the princess and began to speak:

"Now then, It would be sunset in less then 3 hours and the meeting will be held tomorrow. We have prepared rooms for you in one of hour hotels. We als-"

"A hotel?" someone from behind me , I believe it was Lord Grandpre, cut him off.

"Think of it as a inn. Hotels have different rankings based on the quality of the services they provide, that ranking going from 1 to 5 stars. For you we have reserved a 5 star hotel. You will feel as if you are back in your estates on Halkegenia." Explained our ambassador-turned guide" Now then, as I was saying we have prepared transportation to the hotel. If you would please follow me."

And with that he started moving to a line of immobile horseless chariots that were on the side of the park. While the chariots to which we were heading were pitch black, next to them were standing white and green painted chariots with blue and red flickering lights on the roof. On the side of it there were some strange characters, appearing as if a child was drawing random lines, and next to them, with halkegian letters was written "Police" whatever that means. I assumed it was some form of escort or law enforcement, because, as soon as we went into the car, as mister Kurosaki referred to the chariots just before we entered them, they started moving parallel to us on the road . It was not 10 minutes later that we were standing before another one of the "castles of glass" as I have come to refer to the tall glass towers that made up most of this city.

We got out of the chari-, cars and stood at what appeared to be the entrance to the tower. Mister Kurosaki came out of the car and offered a hand to the princess, with which he apparently shared a car. As they were coming over to our group he began to speak to her highness.

" Your majesty , I will return tomorrow around 9 to escort you to the meeting . In the meanwhile I trust you will find a way to enjoy your stay here for the night. The personal of the hotel have been instructed that you are not from our world, and as such do not hesitate to ask then any question about matters you do not understand. If that would be all, Your majesty, ladies, gentleman, I wish you the best of night."

And with that he turned and went back into the black chariot….err…car. As the car left we turned to the entrance to find people clad in what appear to be this…hotel's uniform, consisting of black suit, similar to the one mister Kurosaki wore, but instead of white shirt it had a purple shirt and that strange object that hang from his neck was missing.

A man stepped forth and in heavily accented Albionian he said:

" Good evening, I will be your butler for the night so if you would please follow me to your rooms we so that we might get you settled." He gave a small bow to us all and a larger to for her majesty alone.

After we went inside the tower, we entered this strange box that apparently was called an elevator or lift and it's usage was to go between floors without using the stairs. While skeptical at first, we all went inside the box, and a sliding door close behind us. On a panel behind us digits started changing, going from one all the way to 35, where it stopped and the sliding door opened. At the end of the hallway, through the window I can indeed see that we have risen up , and if the digits meant floors, by 34 floors. After each one of us were led to the rooms by a servent, I requested the man, which was the same as the one that spoke to us on the ground level, to stay and answer a few of my questions about all that has happened today.

I understood a lot of things from our lengthy talk. To begin with the cars were indeed not moved by magic but by something called an engine, those strange cars that drove parallel to us were police cars, and policeman were law enforcement people who maintain the order in the cities, and that finally the really tall buildings were called skyscrapers, a rather fitting name if you ask me. After that I began to question him about the different items in the room. If I was to spend the night here I was going to spend it comfortably. Apparently those spherical objects on the ceiling were called lights and they provided light at night by hitting that button on the side of the wall. After I asked him about the strange black box sitting on nearby commode , he offered to show me how it works, for it would have been easier then trying to explain. It was called a television, or TV for short, and it's purpose was to show images captured by something called a camera. He took a strange object in hand with many buttons on it and pressed a red one in the corner and the TV lighten up. It showed a hill, and on this hill strange objects that resembled boxes with cannons were lined up against other boxes with cannons. They were moving , shifting positions, each group trying to outsmart the other. While those on the hill were a variety of dark colors the one on the lower ground were all painted like dessert sand. It was easy to determine which were the commanders by the flag flowing next to the tank, as my helper quickly explains. These tanks, were apparently war machines, but now they were used for sport, something called Panzerfahren.

"And when a tank is hit, if the hit is determined to be deadly if they were using combat rounds, a white flag will automatically be raised and the tank will become immobile. The current objective is to take out the flag tank." As he finished explaining I saw another tank, while dyed the same as the one at the base of the hill, was apparently allied with the ones at the peak, because as soon it was spotted among the lines of the yellow tanks, they all turned and the cannons tried to take aim at it. The insured confusion was used by the commander at the top because as soon as the sand-colored ones started turning, the ones at the top came out of their tranches and opened fire. I saw what my helper meant by a white flag will pop out, for 5 seconds after the firing started 1 tank was already out.

Then the tanks at the peak formed into a column and charged strait down, apparently trying to leave their unfavorable position at the top, where they were surrounded. As they passed and began moving away from the enemy lines, they raised a white smokescreen , covering their retreat. Whoever their commander is, he was smart. As the column moved away from the still disordered sand-painted tanks, a part on the top of the flag tank opened, and a person, apparently the commander, came out to inspect the situation. But when I looked upon the commander I could not believe my eyes.

Here in this world…after two years since she went missing. The one person I though death ,no matter how much I hoped for her to be still alive. I stood, stunned , staring at the face of a girl with pinkish-red eyes and strawberry pink hair.

My baby girl.

**My Louise.**

* * *

**Now guys this is the first chapter of Zero Commander. Incase my bad spelling and grammar didn't point it out yet I am not native English speaker, and to top it all this is my first fanfiction ever. Actually it is my first attempt to write something at all.**

**Now on to the story. I had this idea for some time. The story takes place 2 years after the original timelines of Zero no Tsukaima, but all those things like Albion rebellion and all that after have not yet taken place. I am moving them into the future so that I may use them if I decide ever to return the story back to Halkegenia. The characters are the age they are supposed to be 2 years after the original timeline. In GuP it is the time of the final battle. It is important to point out that I have not read any of the manga or light novels for any of the two animes and all my knowledge is based on the animes.**

**Incase you didn't figure it out yet I am replacing Miho with Louise. Miho is still in the gank with her crew, she is just commanding another tank, for which i have put up a poll.**

***-I called mister Kurosaki Terrarian. It is quite simple really. It gives a way to make difference between people from both words and it is not entirely made up. After all the latin name of Earth is Terra and I though it would be lame to call one Halkigenians and the others…well…Earthlings?**

**Finally I have no idea where to take the story. I had the idea for the beginning but beyond that I have no idea. I might end it in sort of drama way with mother daughter reuniting and returning to Halkegia or I could perhaps have Louise and the whole tank gang going to Louise's home world with the tanks and all. As I said I have no idea what to do. Karin and Louise are definitely going to reunite but beyond that I don't know. I might put up a poll on my page for that or you can simply leave me some ideas in the reviews.**

**Any reviews, excluding flames, will be greatly appreciated. If I made any mistakes in the sense of canons of the two universes or if I made Karin a little too much out of character please point it out.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2- The Pink Zero**

**I do not own Zero no Tsukaima or Girls und Panzer.**

* * *

**Louise PoV**

We won…If only barely…

Our variety of tanks ranging from German to French to Japanese to American against some of the heaviest tanks….ever. From our nine tanks, only 5 were a match for our opponents in a strait on battle. If it was not for Miho's brilliance, who I believe should be the commander instead of me, and two findings we made 2 days before the battle, I am absolutely sure we would have lost.

**2 days earlier**

We were back on our ship-school.

The car club have apparently found a Porsche Tiger and brought it into a working order…well, it breaks every five minutes, but that gun would definitely come in handy against our opponents for the finals….the Kuromorimine, or Black Forest Peak girls High School, who's strategy rely on fielding a large number of heavy tanks in order to counter Pravda girls High School. As I was still looking at the tank, Miho's phone started ringing.

"Yes? Yes. Really?! That's awesome! Be there is a minute!" she ended the call and turned to me.

"Louise-san, remember those three kendo club girls that wanted to join, but we had not tank for them, and we told them that if they find a tank they, can pilot it." She said barely suppressing the growing smile on he face.

"Let me guess.. they found a tank. Where and which tank?" I asked, trying to remain calm and not start grinning like the girl in front of me. Another tank would definitely be a welcome addition, no matter which one it is.

"Well they couldn't say which tank, just that it was huge. As for the where-section 00." Section 00…I try to push down the feelings those digits bring to me. The digits that marked me for most of my life on my former world, and not in a good way.

I followed Miho-san down into the lower parts of the ship. Even if I put aside the meaning of the number of said section, I could not help but fail to see the logic. I though all counting started from 1 or in this case 01. I guess they just added the section in the last moment and were too lazy to rename all others. The sections was on the back of the ship, and the entire section was one room, or rather a hangar. I assumed that this place was some sort of junkyard if the many different machines scattered around is anything to go buy. Cars, fridges, TV's . All of them scattered along the edges of the room-hangar. We saw the kendo club girls at the base of a pile of junk in one the corners, and at the base of the pile a tank was sticking out. Not just any tank. A pitch-black, if a little rusty, Panzerkampfwagen Tiger Ausf. B, more commonly known as Tiger II or King Tiger.

"Looks like you finally have your own tank, Louise-san. Congratulations!" spoke Miho, the grin on her face from upstairs still present on her face. She turned towards the three girls standing next to the tank. "You girls want to pilot this tank under Louise-san here?" she asked them while gesturing to me.

A chorus of_ 'Hai'_ followed and all three girls turned to smile at me. I could not help the smile from my face, even if there was a small blush present on my cheeks. My own tank and my own crew. Probably the best day of my life.

As we called the student council to arrange for the tank to be picked up from down here and started heading upstairs, Miho asked me what my emblem shall be.

"So, Louise-san, what shall be your emblem? It has to be something unique and connected to you or the tank. Perhaps the zeros of the section name?" oh how close she was to the zero been connected to me.

"But it has to be an animal and what animal can spell zero?" I asked trying to, indirectly, get her to drop the zero-themed emblem idea.

"Well, we could go with a serpent… NO, I got it! A chinese dragon!" a dragon…. another think to remind me of my homeland. Reluctantly I agreed, after all, even though I was the commander I still respected Miho-san greatly, even to the point at which I believe she should be the commander instead of me.

Two hours later, me and my new team were standing before our new tank. The tank was actually in perfect working order, excluding the broken right track and little rust it had on. In the time while the tank was brought up to the surface , I went with the kendo girls to do some 'team bonding'.

All of them were overly serious and appeared calm at first, but each of them was unique in their own way. Two of them constantly fought one another, while the third tried to stop them, but I could see it was more of a friendly squabble then anything serious.

The first girl had long black hair, tight in a ponytail which reaches her mid-back, and had dark brown, almost black eyes. Her name is Mayumi Asuma. She was the most serious of the three and was the best fencer in the club overall. She wanted the position of gunner.

The second one had golden blond wavy hair, which reached her waist, and had piercing blue eyes. She introduced herself as Chiyo Kagome. She was a calm person, always smiling, but beneath that is a rather fierce fighter. A bit like the double personality thingy . She took the position of driver.

And the final girl had short brown hair, barely reaching her shoulders, and honey-brown eyes. Nori Koboyashi was a very shy and timid girl, and very clumsy, if the three times she spilled her milkshake is anything to go buy. She was going to be the loader….I just hope she doesn't drop shells as much as she drops milkshakes.

With those positions taken I guess I will have to double as commander and radio operator.

By the end of the day we repaired the right track and repainted the whole tank in gray paint with black spots . Finally we put our new insignia on the side. A pinkish-red chinese dragon biting his own tail forming a zero. I was still not sure how I felt about that mark. I could only hope that in this world, the zero would bring me luck, unlike in some other worlds….

**Present**

Miho should be the commander… she was the one that helped when one of our teams got stuck in the river. She was the one that came up with the idea to bring down the Maus. She was the one that took out the enemy flag tank.

It was rather dramatic really. Sister versus sister, one on one in the yard of building. Maho Nishizumi ordered all of her tanks to pursue me while she went after her little sister. A move that eventually cost her the match. My tank been able to withstand the shelling led the enemy group away from Miho-san, with Leopon team driving behind me as a shield while Duck and Rabbit were moving alongside the enemy column, harassing them , going in between them. Rabbit team even led the Jaghtiger to a trench in which it overturned, breaking his cannon in the process. It was a good 'kill' but we lost another tank . While that was happening our tank destroyers, Hippo and Turtle teams moved in to assist Anglefish team against the enemy flag tank.

In the end both were taken out. While having powerfull guns they are not very good at urban warfare, the fact that they lack a turret not helping either. They should have picked a position and waited for the enemy to come into sight instead of chasing them, but what is done is done. While the enemy was busy taking turtle and hippo, Miho's tank moved behind her and fire at the lighter armor at the back of the tank, disabling the enemy flag tank and ending the battle.

In the end I did nothing but run, while it was Miho who made this victory possible.

Later , after we were given the victory banner, we were told that the next day we are to have a parade in the capital, with all school participating with all their tanks.

The capital… I was reluctant to go there. I heard from the news that a portal opened their connecting this world with another. Connecting this world with my former home. Even worse nobles from that land came here for negotiations to be held. With the portal connected to Tristain and all major nobles coming here I was sure there would be someone from my family and I had no wish to even come face to face with anyone from it. Mother, father and sister Eleonoire always looked down on me, as been nothing more than a failure which should be married of as soon as possible. And then there was sister Cattleya… she never looked down or me, she was the only one that was kind, understanding…loving. But even then I did not want to go back. Going back to her was going back to everything else, going back to been a zero.

Still the others were ecstatic of leading a parade and I could not let them down. I would do it for them, for my friends…for my comrades.

* * *

**Karin PoV**

I still could not believe it.

Even after it ended I just stood there staring at the television, not moving an inch, my mind trying to comprehend what was I seeing.

My little girl was in this world. I was known as Karin the Heavy Wind, with a cold mask on my face and a Rule of Steel in my mind. But that did not mean I did not care for my little girls. All of them are little girls for to- Eleonore, Cattleya and… Louise. my youngest daughter which disappeared two years ago during the spring-time familiar summoning.

I still remembers that day as if it was not two years but two weeks. I was sitting in the living room, expected a letter that stated that my daughter has finally done a spell right, summoning a familiar worthy of a la Vallerie. I received a letter indeed, but it's content was different. It said that during the summoning another of Louise's trademark explosions occurred, but it was a much more powerful then they usually were. Powerful enough for nothing to be left from her daughter. I could not believe it. My mind was going haywire, on one side my hearth was refusing to believe it, on the other my mind, still under the influence of The rule of steel, was telling me that no one would dare lie to the la Vallerie family. I remember sending away all the servants before letting my tears fall, for no one can see me weak. Not even me husband. I fell asleep that night right there, in the room where I received the letter, my eyes puffy and the now soaked letter still clutched in my hand.

And now here I was, her mind barely registering the fact that there was to be a victor's parade the very next day. When I finally comprehended the message I understood it's full meaning. My daughter was coming to the capital and she was going to be leading the parade. I was going to see my baby girl, even if it is from a distance.

I thanked the man that was showing me around the room before sending him away so that I may think over everything. When he left I sat on the bed and stared at the TV which was showing moments from the battle focusing multiple times on Louise's tank. What caught my attention was the pink zero on the side. I was well aware of the nickname which my dauther had at the academy and although not happy about it there was really nothing I could do to remedy it.

Thousand of thought swarm my head. Will I be able to talk to how? What do I say? Will she want to have any contact with anyone from Tristain at all. Considering the technology that this world has and how easily information is spread, I am sure Louise knows about the portal and some of Tristain's nobility coming here. If she wanted to return she would have made effort into contacting the authorities or simply going through the portal back. The fact that she didn't can only mean that Louise no longer sees Halkegenia as her home and has no desire to return there.

Perhaps I could request a meeting with her when I see Mr. Kurosaki tomorrow. But what do I use as an excuse… saying she is my daughter would not work as probably Louise never revealed she is from another world. I guess I will decide my course of action tomorrow when the ambassador comes here to pick us up in the morning.

And with heavy though running through her mind duchess Karin de la Vallerie fell into a restless sleep.

* * *

**Louise PoV**

I was not happy. Not. At. All.

Not only do I have to lead this parade, but the route passes right next to the hotel where the Tristainian nobility is staying. Even the though of running into one of them… but I will try to keep an open mind. They will most likely consider this below then and will not even watch it, been the snobs that they are, believing that anyone that cannot do magic is below them.

"Let's get into the tank, commander, it is almost time." Said a gentle voice behind me.

It was Chiyo-san, my driver. As we started moving towards the tank, we saw Mayumi-san and Nori-san just finishing attaching the red victory flag to the back of the turret. As I gazed upon the banner gently flowing in the morning breeze, I felt myself swarm with pride. It was our achievement. Something to which I contributed, something for which I fought. It was a symbol that I was not a complete failure. I wonder what mother would think if she saw me now…me been a commander, just like her…. but me wanting to please her is in the past. She would most likely scoff at me saying that I am a disgrace which can only command and operate a commoner's machines. I was actually surprised that she didn't disown me after my first year at the academy after I failed to perform even a single spell for the entire year, while everyone around me, even that damn germanian Von Zerbst displayed some form of magic.

But that is in the past.I am no longer Louise Françoise Le Blanc de La Vallière, noble of Tristainia . I am, as the locals would say, Vallerie Louise, citizen of Japan, and commander of Ooarai Girls High School's Sensha-dou team.

As we finally got into the tank and I assumed my position on the top of the turret I turned around to see how the others were progressing with the formation. It was decided for all schools that instead of a single column the commander would be in the middle with the rest arranging themselves in two columns behind him.

We would go first, followed by Black Forest Peak, Pravda, Saunders and St. Gloriana. There were more teams into the competition but they refused for different reasons. Right behind me were Miho and Erwin's tanks, with them sticking out of the commander's hatch. With a quick nod to them, which they both returned, I turned forward and in the in the headset I gave a simple order, which this time, instead been carried only to my team was carried to all teams.

"Forward" and as one all tanks started moving.

We moved for a few minutes before we reached the actual area of the parade, and when we rounded the corner I was stunned.

So many people, all of them cheering us on. Even the teams that lost had their fans among the crowds that had gathered on both sides of the street. I felt proud unlike any time before. Back on Halkegenia people showed me respect because of my blood or of fear what would happen if they did not, but here… no one forced these people to come and yet here they are, cheering me and my comrades on, as if we are heroes returning from actual combat. I tried to keep a strait face but the emotions raging inside of me were too much. Before I know it I was both smiling and crying as I waved to the crowds.

The moment was so powerful that I did not realize that we have reached the intersection of the hotel where Tristainia's nobility is staying. On the second floor of it there was a ledge which served as a outdoor restaurant/cafe, and there I spotted the people I was hoping not to run into. While I only knew their children it was not that hard to deduce who is who. Gramond and Grand Pre were easy to distinguish with how much their sons resembled them. There are others, with bizarre hair colors and odd clothing that immediately pinned them as Halkegenians, but it was the two people sitting on the table closest to the edge that threw my emotions into chaos.

One was a woman in her early twenties with short purple hair and white dress. She appeared to be crying while holding a hand to her face in utter shock._ 'Henrietta'_ The princess of Tristain and my childhood friend, but it was the person sitting next to her that left me speechless.

It was her…my mother … she sat there looking strait at me, but instead of the cold look I was so used from her , this time it was different. It help no expectation, no coldness. The look spoke of pride. Her eyes appeared to be glassy…as if she was restraining her tear 'don't be foolish. This is mother, she does not know how to cry'. She then mouthed the words_ 'I saw'_ and gave me a nod, but that was enough for me to understand.

She knew from yesterday that I was here. She saw the whole battle…. And she gave me a nod. To most it would be a simple gesture, but it meant the world to me. After years of failing she finally gave me some form of acknowledgment, even if was a simple nod.

I tried to put the best emotionless mask that I can and returned the nod sharply, before, with all my willpower, turning my head back forward towards the road outlined by the cheering crowds. I knew now that it was inevitable. I will have to meet with my mother and she will most likely try to drag me back. She probably will not give me a simple hug after been gone for 2 years. I fully expect her to say _'where have you been for these two years, disappearing like that, what a disgrace'_ , but that remains yet to be seen.

I will meet her, but I am not leaving this land, for it gave me more then Halkegenia ever did. It gave me friends, comrades. It gave me a future which I can choose for myself.

It gave me a** home.**

* * *

**Aand another chapter done.**

**Thank you all for the reviews, favorites or even views in general.**

**While originaly i had the idea of Louise been the one in the Panzer IV, with Miho taking another tank, most people actually still wanted her to be in a Panzer IV and having 2 identical tanks kinda crashes with the style of there not been two identicle in Ooarai's team. So in the end i changed Louise's tank two the second most popular- the Tiger II.**

**I know...the way i added it was kinda lame and i created 3 OC...please don't kill me (begs)**

**Now about Pannthour's review. I understand where you are coming from about GuP been basiclly Miho's story, but this crossover is not about her. It is about Louise coming into our world and becoming a tank commander. Furthermore Halkegenia's timeline is not frozen. If you really think about it the events in the original Zero no Tsukaima timeline would have started even without Louise and Saito's interference. Their main purpose was to counter the events there, which now i might have Louise and her tank gang counter if i decide to return the story in the Zero no Tsukaima universe. And finally about Karin. While i might have made her a little two soft, especially in this chapter, if you have watched the final episode of the forth season you will see that during the wedding Karin is smiling, which kinda proves she is not heartless.**


End file.
